


Visiting Hours

by MischievousNygma



Series: Visiting Hours [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Jacob was waiting for this to be honest, Kidnapping, Mention of John Seed having a crush on you, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Porn with some plot, Religious Conflict, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, St. Francis Veterans Center, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousNygma/pseuds/MischievousNygma
Summary: After a failed attempt to reach the Veterans Center, you find yourself in Jacob's custody once again. Only this time you were tied to a chair in his room, which was more terrifying than being outside in a cage.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed & Reader, Jacob Seed/Reader, Jacob Seed/You
Series: Visiting Hours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Visiting Hours

_Only you_

Hearing those two words drove your head into overdrive and you felt your body shake violently as the music grew louder and louder. You grabbed onto your head and screamed, trying to block out the music coming from the speakers. You fell onto the dirt floor and felt your body tense up, your eyes squeezing shut as your vision grew red and fuzzy. Your felt a sudden crushing weight in your head as your body continued to shake. There was another voice in your head which became extremely overwhelming, causing you to black out.

_"I knew you'd come back home"_

Your body jolted up as you awakened from your episode. Your eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room as you glanced around, noticing a bulletin board, a large desk and a bed that was stored in the corner. You looked ahead and noticed a large window and balcony that lead to the outside, allowing the cool night breeze to drift into the room. You tried to stand up but realized your wrist were tightly wrapped in rope to the arms of the chair. Your ankles were tied as well to the legs of the chair. You were aware you were in the Veterans Center but you had no idea what happened between the time you blacked out to now.

You had a plan to sneak into the control room to disable the alarms so you could plan an attack later that day with guns for hire. You didn't even reach the gates of the building and you began hearing that god awful song once more. It's been hours since you blacked out since you arrived at the center around noon and now it was the middle of the night so it was inevitable for Jacob's subordinates to find you blacked out. You were thankful that you were alive but now you had to find a way to escape.

You tried to sway back and forth on the chair but the chair seemed to be nailed into the ground. You glanced around the floor and felt your stomach drop when you noticed that small brown music box only feet away from you on a desk. Jacob had to be nearby. This had to be his office. You began tugging aggressively against the rope on your wrist, the rope beginning to burn your skin from the friction. You tried to sway back and forth anyways, hoping to loosen whatever was keeping the chair in place. You suddenly heard a deep chuckle coming from the other side of the room, making you look up and spotting the tall, burly figure leaning against the door frame. 

"You look like a fish out of water" 

From the body figure and condescending voice, you knew it was Jacob. You've been captured by his men a few times and thrown back into his camp but you always woke up in the middle of nowhere after your training. It was that damn cocky tone of voice he used that made your blood boil. How he always told you how weak you are or how you have no purpose. You remember your first set of conditioning, which repeated over and over again because you kept failing. You vividly remember the anger in his voice when he told you to do it again each time you failed. When you finally finished the training, you remember his voice suddenly becoming oddly soothing as he told you "You're a worrier"

"Fuck off Jacob! Let me out of here!" You continued to squirm against the ropes, your skin becoming a soft pink underneath the harsh material. He walked over to the desk in front of you and leaned back against it, his leg crossing in front of the other. He grabbed a hold of the brown wooden box and picked it up, twisting the handle of it. Your eyes widened and you stopped moving, frozen from fear. "No! Please don't open it!" You begged, your eyes full of fear as you looked at him. Jacob looked up and gave you a smirk, placing the wooden box back on his desk. You felt a small weight lift up off your shoulders as you slumped back into the chair, letting out a somewhat loud exhale 

"Did you miss me Deputy? Hm?" He gave a cocky smile and tilted his head to the side a little, awaiting an answer to his question.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was here to put an end to this operation of yours and I will put an end to it. I can make that promise and I will act on it" You snarled, your eyes meeting his. 

"I knew you'd come back for me Deputy. Humans want to believe they have a purpose, and they want to be driven by that purpose. You know your purpose with me, so you came back to me for more validation" His index finger began to tap the top of the wooden music box next to him. 

"I don't know what you're rambling about nor do I care. Just let me do your conditioning so you can let me go" You spoke with an obvious weakness in your voice. You didn't want to do conditioning, you hated it with every fiber of your body. But if it was the only way out, then so be it. 

"I would of put you in a cage if I had that planned for you. I have this with me right now in case you get out of line. I have something else planned for your.. punishment" 

Hearing those words made your stomach drop once more and your eyes widened. For some reason, hearing that terrified you more than that stupid song. At least you knew what would happen when he opened his music box. You didn't know what went on in the mind of Jacob or the Seed family but you knew it was nothing good. Jacob took notice of your sudden change of expression and let out a small laugh, pushing himself up from his desk and began walking towards you. He placed his hands on top of your arms as he leaned down, his face a few inches away from yours.

"What's wrong deputy? Cat got your tongue?" His tone was low and rough, causing you to swallow harshly. You glanced down, doing your best to avoid eye contact with him but you couldn't help but notice he was staring a hole through you. "Now that I'm up close, I can see why my brother has a thing for you" his lips curled into a smirk as your eyes widened, quickly looking up at him.

"E-Excuse me?" You said more as a statement than a question, your heart beat increasing when Jacob leaned in closer. 

"My brother John can't stop talking about you, and I never figured out why until now. With you here, I can focus on you and _only you"_

You visibly cringed at those words which made Jacob let out a small laugh. He reached out and let his calloused thumb brush against your bottom lip, causing you to freeze in place. 

"What beautiful lips.. how soft and delicate despite all you've been through" His voice sent shivers up your spine and you hated it. You despised it. You knew the Seed family were manipulators and lairs. They'd tell you anything so you can let your guard down and that's when they attack. You tensed up slightly when you felt his other hand cup one side of your face. 

"Don't touch me.." Your voice became pathetically weak as he continued to feel your skin. 

"I could always open my music box for you. Or I could replace my hands with my hunting knife. You deserve to die a slow death, deputy. But I prefer to play with my prey before striking" He let out a low, devilish chuckle as you tensed up, feeling your breathing becoming shallow. "Today, your purpose is to put those pretty lips to work" he brushed his thumb against your bottom lip again.

Jacob pulled out his hunting knife and quickly sliced he ropes off your wrist. He bent down and cut the ropes off of your ankles, freeing you from the chair. 

"Just go ahead and try to run from me pup. You know you'd end up back at my feet once more, begging for forgiveness as I put you through nightmare after nightmare" He slipped the knife back into its holder on the side of his waist, watching you carefully. "So what will it be? Will you be a good little pup for me deputy? Or do you want the other option?"

You slowly stood up, shaking your head a little as you took a step back which made Jacob take a step forward. You glanced side to side, trying to find an escape plan. Jacob let out a tsk tsk sound as he walked up to you, gripping onto your throat.

"I asked a question, I need an answer" He growled, a sudden animalistic look in his eyes. You remained silent, unable to think and process what was happening. He pulled you towards his desk, pushing you harshly against it which made it tip over slightly before falling back into place. You clawed at his hand as he squeezed tighter, trying to gasp for what little air you could get. He knew you couldn't answer at this point and that was probably the point of it. "I guess I'll answer for you". He let go of your neck and shoved down on your shoulders, making you drop on your knees in front of his crotch. You immediately noticed the hardened bulge that tented in his pants. He was big just from the look of it and it made you shiver.

"Get to work, deputy" He commanded, glancing down at you. What other choice did you have at this point besides to comply with the order? You fumbled with his belt, trying to make your hands steady. Once you finally opened it and slipped it off, you worked on the zipper and button, which made his pants fall to the ground. You hesitantly grabbed onto the waist band of his boxers, pulling them down and watching as his cock sprung up after being freed from the fabric. You swallowed harshly, suddenly feeling your mouth water at the sight as if your brain was sending signals to produce extra saliva to lubricate it. He was thick as well as decently sized. You had no idea how this would fit into your mouth. You grabbed onto the shaft and began stroking it, your lips meeting his bright pink tip. He let out a satisfied groan as your warm tongue brushed over the somewhat slick tip. You opened your mouth slightly and fit the head of his cock into your mouth, slowly adding inch by inch until it almost reached the back of your throat. You began to move your head back and forth, stroking the bit that couldn't fit into your mouth. You felt his hand grip onto your hair, his hips jerking slightly.

"That's it deputy, juuusst like that" He groaned, his body relaxing as you continued to please him. Your tongue brushed up against a long vein going up his shaft which made him let out his first moan. You felt the heat pooling between your legs and your cheeks became flushed after hearing his moan. You felt so angry at yourself for enjoying this and how you actually felt proud when he moaned for you. You felt the grip on your hair become tighter as he suddenly began to thrust into your mouth, making your eyes widen. You gagged slightly at the sudden action but that didn't stop him from doing what pleased him. 

"Don't worry pup you'll get use to the size" You couldn't see him at the moment but you knew that cocky smirk was spread across his lips as he said that. You placed your hands on his thighs and let out a soft moan, your eyes beginning to water as he thrusted faster into your mouth. You looked up at him with your watery eyes and as you predicted, that cocky smirk was spread across his face as he looked down at you. 

"Hope County's most promising deputy is getting her face fucked by one of the men she vowed to kill. What a sight". You let out an embarrassed whimper which was muffled by his cock. You suddenly felt some substance leak down your throat as he picked up the pace of his thrusting. The tears spilt down your face as he continued to ruthlessly thrust into your mouth. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were just the sheriff's sex toy". 

You felt a chill rush up your spine as he let out another animalistic growl, his shaft slipping down your throat with ease at this point. You began to drool out from the corner of your mouth from all the extra saliva you were producing. 

"Your throat feels so fucking good Dep. It's like your throat and lips were made for my cock". You blushed a dark red after hearing those words. 

" Goddamn I-I'm close.." He hissed, his shaft twitching down your throat. After a few more harsh thrust, he shoved your face against his crotch, keeping you there as he came down your throat. Your eyes widened, suddenly feeling a lack of air as he spilt into your mouth. Once he finished, he pulled your head away and pulled out from your mouth. He quickly placed a hand over your mouth and stared down at you. 

_"Swallow"_

You quickly swallowed the rest of the substance that lingered in your mouth, trying to make it obvious by moving your head as you did so. Jacob took his hand off your mouth and let out a soft hum, admiring your swollen lips, your puffy eyes and your tear stained cheeks. 

"What a good pup you are" He patted your head and took a few steps back, beginning to pull up his boxers. You clenched your thighs together as you watched, letting out a soft whimper. He looked back up at you and noticed your position, knowing what you were asking through that pathetic sound. 

"What's wrong? You want me to fuck you? Is that what is Dep?" 

_That goddamn condescending tone in his voice_

You begrudgingly nodded which made Jacob laugh. He fixed his boxers and pants, buttoning them up before walking up to you, lifting your chin up with his finger so you could meet eyes with him.

"How about you pay me another visit sometime tomorrow. So when you're escorted out of here with your clit throbbing and aching for touch, you know not to be a disobedient pup again. I think that's fair enough" He gave your cheek a pat before calling someone up to escort you out. You stood up and wiped your mouth with the sleeve of your shirt, making sure to get anything extra off your lips. Jacob walked past you and brushed his hand up your thigh, making you whine softly under your breath.

"I'll be waiting for you to come back home pup. I can't wait to see you again"

**Author's Note:**

> My first Far Cry fanfic woohoo! I've been dying to write one and I'm glad I finally found the time. I'll possibly write a part two if this goes well.  
> Update: Part two can be found here!   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720386


End file.
